


That's it?

by gottalovev



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out to Jackson doesn't quite go as Danny thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's it?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 06 - Before all the Madness at [Beacon_Hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com)
> 
> I want to thank [engel82](http://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82) and [keyweegirlie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/keyweegirlie/pseuds/keyweegirlie) who told me I should share my first TW ficlet at large. You girls are awesome :)

Jackson tilts his head to the side. "Yes, I heard you. And?"

Absolutely no other reaction, good or bad. Not for the first time, Danny wonders if Jackson is some sort of android being tested in live conditions. He's always thought that those cheekbones are a little too perfect, to be perfectly honest.

"I tell you I'm gay and that's it?" Danny manages to say.

"Danny, Danny, Danny." Jackson shakes his head and sighs as if long-suffering, which is such a typical Jackson reaction that Danny already feels on safer grounds. "I sure hope you don't think that's news to me or anything."

Danny feels a blush coming, even though he told himself he wouldn't be embarrassed by who he is anymore. 

"Is it so obvious?"

"A bit," Jackson says with a shrug. "But who cares if you like dick?"

Honestly, Danny was terrified _Jackson_ would care and he had a speech ready about how he wasn't going to hide, and that he'd understand if Jackson preferred to take his distances, at least in public. The guy is head jock, after all, and image is important to him.

With a sly smirk, Jackson winks. "After all, it means more pussy for me!"

A wave of affection hits Danny, bright and strong: Jackson acts like a jerk all the time in a twisted self-defense mechanism, but when he cares? A heart of gold that is obvious if you look past the attitude and the insults. Danny laughs, and for the first time since he decided to out himself he's convinced that everything will be okay.


End file.
